Electronic devices may be used to consume content, such as audio books, television shows, movies, and music. In a common application, a user may view video content or listen to audio content on a home entertainment system. Home entertainment systems can include any number of purpose-built media devices, such as televisions, stereos, video game systems, and desktop computers that provide rich content consumption experiences. Users may also use personal computing devices to consume content. For example, a user may use a smart phone, tablet computer, portable media player or laptop computer to consume content. Such devices may include both audio and video output components, or they may include only an audio output component.
Television shows, movies, audio books and the like can include topics and items that may be associated with supplementary or otherwise related content. The items of related content often contain useful or interesting information, such as additional background or explanatory text regarding an event, location or person referenced in the primary content, commentary regarding the primary content in general or a closely related topic, and the like. For example, a television show may reference a historical event, or it may cover only part of a subject. Viewers may be invited to consume additional content related to, e.g., the historical event or other areas of the subject. In some cases, viewers may be provided with a network address of a content server at which they can access the content, or viewers may be shown a commercial or other promotion for another television show with related content.